Intercambio de fotos
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Una foto sexy de Aomine en el móvil de Kise despertará los celos de Kasamatsu. Kagami y Aomine acabarán envueltos en un intercambio de fotos algo subidas de tono. KisexKasa / AoKaga


.

.

.

Kise se había ido a duchar y había dejado su teléfono móvil tirado encima del sofá. Kasamatsu que estaba sentado allí haciendo zapping lo diviso al poco rato. Tuvo el impulso de cogerlo e inspeccionar un poco. Al fin y al cabo ¿Quién se daría cuenta? Solo serían un par de minutos, luego lo dejaría allí donde estaba y listo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En serio lo haría? Eso era invadir su privacidad.

-Bah -bufo y cogió el móvil de su novio con rapidez.

Se giro unas cuentas veces a ver si había salido del baño, al ver que seguía allí continuo con lo suyo.

Por suerte no tenía el teléfono bloqueado con lo que pudo acceder al mismo sin problemas.

-Vale...a ver que tenemos aquí… -Fue mirando varias aplicaciones que tenia descargadas en el celular. Nada interesante a ojos de Kasamatsu. -¿Yaoi? Vaya…. -rió por lo bajo al encontrarse con varias fotos de mangas homosexuales.

La sonrisa le duro poco al seguir mirando en la colección de fotos.

-Pero que mierda es esto….-abrió sus ojos de palmo a palmo.

En la pantalla se podía observar una foto de Aomine a punto de encestar, sin camiseta, con el torso completamente sudado. Seguramente sería de algún entrenamiento. ¿Esa foto la habría echo Kise? Algo en el interior del capitán se estremeció. ¿Como podía guardar una foto semejante? Sus celos afloraron y no se hicieron esperar. Apretó sus nudillos visiblemente afectado y cabreado. Lanzó el móvil a un lado y se levantó dirigiéndose a su habitación para luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Después de varios minutos más. . .

-¡Senpai! ¿Estás ahí? .dijo dando varios golpes a la puerta de su cuarto -Ya he terminado. Me visto y vamos a cenar al restaurante ¿Vale? Me muero de hambre.

Por fin había conseguido convencer a su capitán de ir a algún sitio romántico. Estaba eufórico, entusiasmado. Sería como una primera cita, ya que en verdad nunca solían tener citas. A Kasamatsu no le gustaban esa clase de cosas. Para él eran demasiado "cursis".

Kasamatsu no contesto a su llamada. Kise no le dio importancia, pensó que quizás se había quedado dormido. Ya iría luego y lo despertaría.

-Donde habre dejado mi móvil…-se acordó que lo había dejado en el sofá y se dirigió hacía allí.

Al abrirlo tenía un par de mensajes de uno de sus compañeros de la generación milagrosa.

" _¡Oi tú Kise! ¿Se puede saber que maldita foto le enviaste al idiota de Bakagami? Me ha enviado un mensaje hace un rato diciéndome un montón de tonterías"._

Kise se echo una gran carcajada y empezó a escribir.

" _Me pidió que le enviase alguna cosa de jugadores para inspirarse y le envié una tuya, eso es todo"._

Reparo en el reloj que estaba en la sala. Si no se daban prisa llegarían tarde al restaurante y habían reservado sitio para dentro de media hora.

Volvió a la habitación de Kasamatsu y abrió la puerta despacio, intentando no hacer mucho ruido por si estaba durmiendo. Se encontró el cuerpo de Kasa tumbado hacia abajo, con la cara sobre la almohada.

Kise se tumbo sobre él y le acaricio la nuca dulcemente.

-¡Para ya de dormir! ¡Quiero ir a comer ahora! ¡Tengo hambre! -Kasamatsu no contesto y Kise insistió zarandeándolo un poco -Senpaiiiii -Al verse otra vez ignorado intento voltearle pero el otro se resistió.

-¡Dejame en paz joder! -escupió de mala manera.

El chico rubio se sorprendió ante las duras palabras y se quedó parado sin entender.

Kasamatsu dio un brinco para zafarse de Kise que seguía encima suyo. El rubio retrocedió por un momento, pero lejos de distanciarse se quedo a su lado.

Sabía que solía ponerse de mal humor y eso no era algo extraño. Su carácter era fuerte , pero había llegado a conocerle lo suficiente como para descubrir que cuando se ponía así era porque algo le estaba disgustando.

-Senpai….-agacho su cabeza y la puso a la misma altura que su capitán, tumbándose a su lado -Dime que te pasa…-susurro dejando caer su mano encima de la cabeza del moreno.

-Me has estado mintiendo… -alegó tratando de sonar sereno, a pesar de que por dentro todo su ser se estaba conteniendo.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo no te miento… -comprobó que el cuerpo de su superior estaba en completa tensión.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje corto el silencio.

-Si venga, contestarle al imbécil ese. No le hagas esperar -dijo levantándose de repente mostrando una cara que se quedo grabada en la retina del modelo.

¿Había estado llorando?

Kise en un impulso se abrazo a su cintura e impidió que se alejase.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor…! -cerro sus ojos y se quedo enganchado al cuerpo de Kasamatsu en un intento desesperado de permanecer a su lado -No te cabrees conmigo. Si ni siquiera sé lo que he hecho mal esta vez -se defendió.

-La he visto -Kise abrió los ojos y le miro directo a los suyos – La foto.

-¿La foto? -al principio le costo atar cabos pero finalmente y suponiendo que se refería a la que había mandado supo a cual se refería -¿De Aominecchi?

-Ya lo sabes tú bien -comento irónico, sintiéndose patético después -Debe ser una de esas que miras cada noche.

Sí, no había forma de detenerse ahora. Estaba diciendo todo eso que le estaba carcomiendo desde que vio esa maldita foto.

-Es una foto que… -iba a explicare cuando Kasamatsu le corto de un grito.

-¡No hace falta que me digas una de tus estúpidas excusas! ¡Que tengas una foto como esa en tu móvil no tiene explicación alguna! -finalizó contundente dejando al rubio callado.

No, no la tenía ¿Qué iba a decir en su defensa? ¿Le diría cualquier cosa y él iba a creerle? Claro que no. De Kasamatsu nadie se reía.

-Yo al único que miro cada noche es a ti -dijo cabizbajo.

Kasamatsu se deshizo del agarre.

-No me cuentes cuentos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hiriente? Las palabras de su capitán le hacían sentir impotente ante la situación.

-Estas celoso, eso es todo -comento consiguiendo que el moreno apretase los dientes y estuviese a punto de pegarle.

Se contuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

-No te doy una hostia, porque acabaras dándome pena

Kise harto ya de las humillantes palabras que le ofrecía le cogió de la camisa y la estrecho con fuerza mientras mantenía el contacto visual.

-Tienes miedo de perderme.

Arriesgándose a un golpe, lo dijo. Kise lo sabía. Kasamatsu era tan inestable , tan trasparente , tan celoso y posesivo… No era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con una situación semejante y del mismo modo que con las otras, no iba a dejar que su novio le pisotease.

Kasamatsu desvió la mirada hacia un lado dándose cuenta que lo que acababa de decir el rubio era la pura realidad.

Sí, se podía decir que tenía miedo ¿Y cómo no iba a tenerlo? ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse inseguro? Kise era modelo, podía tener a quien quisiera. Podría estar ligando con cualquiera a sus espaldas. Hombres, mujeres, cualquiera estaría dispuesto a estar con él.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte de eso -el rubio se incorporo y le dio un beso en la boca -No tienes porque tener miedo, no vas a perderme Senpai.

Kasamatsu le miraba totalmente serio.

-Me gusta estar contigo. Me gustas muchísimo -el moreno flaqueo al oír aquello.

Kise sabía ser tan dulce , tenía una forma tan peculiar de decir las cosas que le obligaban a volverse un poco más dócil.

-¿Esa foto se la hiciste tú? -indago curioso y aún enfurruñado por el asunto.

-Sí. Pero no por el motivo que tú te crees . Además….-cogió su móvil del bolsillo y empezó a buscar en el -Será que no has visto todas las otras que tengo -le enseño la pantalla al capitán.

En ella se veían fotos varias de Kasamatsu. Una durmiendo, una en los vestuarios semidesnudo a punto de vestirse, una en la cancha dando ordenes, otra de espaldas y enfocada hacia su trasero y muchas otras jugando al baloncesto.

Kise seguía pasando fotos y fotos, mientras Kasamatsu se había quedado de piedra.

-¿Me has echo todas esas fotos de escondidas? -Kise sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto! Si le hubiese pedido permiso a Senpai no me hubiese dejado -dijo juguetón -¡Ah! Mira...también tengo estas -abrió otra tanda de fotos en las que aparecían ellos dos. Algunas besándose, otras abrazados o simplemente juntos sonriendo a la cámara.

-Pero sin duda esta es mi favorita – la foto que le enseño era una que Kasamatsu recordaba la había echo Kise una noche después de hacer el amor. Ambos lucían desnudos, aún exhaustos -¿Recuerdas ese día?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, cómo iba a olvidarlo.

-¡Idiota! -le dio un codazo y le aparto cohibido por lo que acababa de descubrir -Guarda eso y no se lo enseñes a nadie.

-No pensaba hacerlo senpai. Todas estas fotos son mi pequeño tesoro -al ver que en la expresión de su capitán aún se reflejaba cierto mosqueo decidió preguntar inseguro -¿Sigues enfadado?

-Quiero que borres esa maldita foto de tu amiguito -hizo énfasis en la palabra amiguito dando a entender que era alguien que le molestaba y no iba a permitir que entrase en su vida.

-¡A sus ordenes!

Kasamatsu salió por la puerta y luego de eso Kise volvió a mirar en su móvil. Tenía varios mensajes en su bandeja. Algunos de Aomine.

" _Una foto mia? ¿Qué clase de foto?"_

" _¡Oe tú Kise, contestame!"_

" _Me ha dicho que desde que vio la foto no ha vuelto a encestar ningún tiro"._

" _Esta muy raro, se ha pasado toda la tarde enviándome mensajes"_

Kise volvió a echarse a reír y escribió;

" _¿Te acuerdas esa vez que fuimos a entrenar a la cancha que esta al lado de la playa? Que te quitaste la camiseta y terminaste empapado de sudor... Pues bien, te hice una foto a escondidas"_

Se guardo el móvil en uno de sus bolsillos y salió en busca de Kasamatsu. Se lo encontró en el baño ya vestido y terminado de peinarse.

-Wow…

Estaba irresistible. Kasamatsu solía vestirse muy casual y deportivo cuando andaba por casa, pero cuando de una ocasión especial se trataba, le gustaba vestirse bien. Y sin duda el traje que se había puesto le quedaba perfecto. Elegante con un toque sexy.

-Senpai..estás guapísimo -se acerco y lo abrazo por detrás -Vamos a ser la envidia de todo el restaurante. Una pareja de guapos.

Por un momento había dudado de si su senpai rehuiría de ir a la cita pero al verle ya vestido, un sentimiento de felicidad le había invadido por completo.

Un nuevo pitido se oyó. Abrió el móvil viendo que esta vez que no se trataba de Aomine, sino de Kagami.

" _Kise, no se porque demonios me enviaste una foto de Aomine sin camiseta, pero ahora no se que me pasa. Cada vez que intento encestar me viene su imagen a la cabeza. Ayudame"_

-Bueno ya estoy -aparto a Kise que se había quedado medio embobado con el móvil -¿Nos vamos o qué? Deja de perder el tiempo con los mensajitos o te vas tú solo.

-Sí, sí.

Pero es que para Kise era tan divertido esa situación. Le divertía al máximo. Y sin pretenderlo había conseguido una fabulosa distracción. Escribió rápido un último mensaje.

" _Aominecchi me ha dicho que también le gustaría ver una tuya. Y que sea muy sensual"_

Sonrió y guardo su móvil y cogiendo de la mano a su novio salieron de la estancia hacia el restaurante. Iba a ser una noche prometedora.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

En otra parte de la ciudad Aomine seguía tumbado en su cama releyendo los raros mensajes que le había estado enviado Kagami.

" _¿Te puedes creer que he visto la foto que me ha enviado Kise y ya no meto ni una?"_

" _Tio, creo que estoy mal de la cabeza. Ahora tengo un puto lio. No entiendo nada"_

" _Me voy a tener que retirar del basquet como siga así. Llevo el récord de canastas falladas"_

-Ese maldito Kise…

Ahora entendía un poco mejor el porque de esos mensajes y el porque Kagami no había parado de enviarle cosas casi a cada minuto. Pero seguía sin entender porque al ver su foto Kagami había empezado a fallar.

Su móvil vibro y comprobó que volvía a tener un mensaje de Kagami.

" _¿Como es eso que también quieres una foto mia de ese estilo? Bueno toma. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Que te aproveche."_

Aomine bajo un poco más y quedo petrificado al ver la imagen que aparecía ante sus ojos. Era una foto de Kagami con sus cabellos rojos despeinados, enseñando sus espectaculares abdominales, su cintura firme y con la mirada fija, algo que le hacía verse especialmente atrayente. Gotitas de sudor empapaban su cuerpo.

El mundo se estaba volviendo loco. Aomine alucino tanto que se incorporo de golpe. Se quedo por varios segundos inmóvil mirando la foto.

Joder ¿En serio? Ese no era su estilo. A él le gustaban las tetonas. Pero tenía que admitir que ese cuerpo no lo tenía cualquiera. Bueno, excepto él mismo.

Sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de la clase de pensamientos que empezaba a tener. Cuando volviese a ver a Kise lo mataría.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar.

" _¿Qué te ha parecido la foto?"_

Mierda. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué le había impresionado? No. Bueno sí, sin duda. Pero no iba a decírselo.

Ladeo su cabeza varias veces tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Lo mejor iba a ser salir a despejarse un poco. Aunque ya había anochecido iría a dar una vuelta o a lanzar unas canastas. Eso sin duda le haría sentir bien.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Kagami ya harto de que nada le saliese bien se había ido a su casa abatido. Él no era la clase de hombre que se dejase deslumbrar sin más. Pero sin duda algo le había hecho perder su calma.

Comprobó que Aomine no le había contestado a su mensaje. Lo dejaría estar por un rato y se metería en la ducha. Olía demasiado mal.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

-Senpai…

-¿Hm? -ahora Kasamatsu estaba degustando el postre. Ambos habían pedido tarta de nueces -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Crees que al llegar a casa podemos volver a hacer como ese día? -susurro por lo bajo.

Kasamatsu casi se atragantó al oír aquello. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería con "ese día".

-¡Estoy comiendo joder! ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas ahora!

-Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Desde que te he visto vestido así no pienso en otra cosa -el moreno noto como la pierna de Kise se frotaba contra la suya -Dime que sí senpai…Quiero tener mucho sexo con senpai esta noche…

Kasamatsu respiro profundamente un par de veces. Le estaba sacando de quicio y por si fuera poco se estaba empezando a empalmar por culpa del roce del rubio.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

Al final sí, Aomine se había guiado por su instinto y había ido a hacer lo que mejor se le daba, jugar al baloncesto. Aún si lo hacía solo, era algo que le hacía sentirse mejor, aliviado, le ayudaba a quemar energía.

Se dispuso a lanzar un triple al estilo Midorima. Falló. Cogió el balón del suelo y con gran destreza lo hizo botar a gran velocidad. Se imagino que tenía un gran adversario delante suya, alguien a quien poder superar, Kagami. ¿Kagami? Lanzó el balón,el cual toco el aro y dio un par de vueltas en el mismo para al final no entrar. Había fallado de nuevo.

Puta mierda.

Dio un par de tiros más y ninguno de ellos entró. Cogió precipitadamente su móvil. ¿Era eso a lo que se refería el imbécil de Bakagami?

" _Bastardo, tu foto me ha dejado K.O."_

Kagami quién recién salia de la ducha leyó el mensaje sin entender.

" _¿KO? ¿Eso es bueno, no? Estoy en la ducha ¿Te envio otra?"_

No espero una respuesta por parte de Aomine. Había dado click sin más y pulsado al botón de enviar tan rápido que ni siquiera había pensando en lo directo y atrevido que era haberle envido una foto completamente desnudo.

Dando otro click volvió aparecer en su pantalla la foto que Kise le había enviado.

¿Ahora le tocaba a Aomine devolverle el favor?

" _Enviame una tuya también"_

.

.

.

 **Fin,,,**


End file.
